The invention relates to a hinge lid pack for a group of cigarettes (cigarette group) or the like, comprising a pack part having a lid hinged thereto, and a collar having a collar front wall and collar side walls, the collar, with a part region, being fixedly connected to the pack part, and the upper portion of the collar being surrounded by the lid in the closed position.
Hinge lid packs are used for packaging cigarettes throughout the world. The pack content, namely a cigarette group, is surrounded by an inner wrapping made of tin foil or paper and forms a cigarette block. The hinge lid pack is wrapped in an outer wrapping made of plastic film. Recently, hinge lid packs without an outer wrapping have been offered in the market.
The mechanical production of hinge lid packs is complex, not least owing to the fact that the common collar is made from a separate blank.